Ditto's Adventures
by KaaMan
Summary: A series of oneshots starring Ditto, a Pokémon that transforms into busty Pokémon and seduces unfortunate travelers. Requests are accepted. Rated M for sex between a Pokémon and humans. Enjoy!
1. Gardevoir

There once was a Ditto who lived in Pinwheel Forest. She wasn't just any Ditto, though. She could transform into anything she wanted, just like others in her species, but she had another ability. She could transform into any Pokémon, but they were very... curvy. Instead of transforming into a regular Pokémon, she would transform into a Pokémon with large breasts, a big butt, and thick thighs. And a large pussy. She loved this ability. She could make any male—Pokémon or human—fall in love with her. They'd be so in love with her that they'd forget who they were. They would become hypnotized by her beauty, ready to serve their mistress.

But, every rose has its thorn. This particular Ditto was a predator. She would devour her prey that she'd seduced. She never knew when they'd be ready to be eaten, whether it was during foreplay, during sex, or after sex. Yes, she _did_ fuck her prey. She loved it, too. She loved that her prey were so in love with her that they couldn't see their impeding doom.

Boys passed through Pinwheel Forest very day, so each day was a new sexual adventure for Ditto. Even a whore like her had standards. If they were too young or too old, she'd just nab them and eat them, but if they were teenagers or young adults, she'd capture them, seduce them, maybe screw them, then eat them. She also had the ability to find out their favorite Pokémo by tasting their scent, similar to how a snake would. She could also find out their fetishes and what they liked, so she could give them the most pleasure before they fell to their demise.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Ditto's home. She had just seduced a Staraptor into giving her his Sitrus Berries, and she was now snacking on them, but she let the Straptor go. Suddenly, she picked up the scent of a human! She opened her mouth, savoring it. Yes... it was a teen, male... and his favorite Pokémon... Yes, perfect!

She remained in her tree until the boy started coming close. When she could see him in the distance, she slid down her tree and hid behind it. Soon, she was able to hear his footsteps. She peeked at him from behind the tree. He was tall, wore a light, red jacket, and had a hat on. Perhaps he had a cock that could satisfy her?

"Hey, there, _big boy,_" she cooed, emerging from the tree. She had transformed into a Gardevoir, and a sexy one. She was taller than most Gardevoir, standing six feet tall. Her legs were long and thick, perfect for him to be in between. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, with two massive tits.

The teen stared at her, completely transfixed by her beauty.

The Gardevoir bat her eyelashes at him. "You look _so tired,_" she moaned, almost erotically. "_Please,_ come sit with me. I'll give you a nice, _looooong_ massage..."

A dopey grin came over the teen's face, and he began walking towards her, his legs moving like they had a mind of their own.

The Gardevoir moved her hand in a come hither motion. She never looked away from his eyes. She made sure to giggle some and bat her eyes.

"_Mmmmmm...! _That's it... Come to Gardevoir, sweetie... Come to me..."

When the teen made it to Gardevoir, he pressed his body against hers and buried his head in her tits. She didn't care. Soon, he would be her evening snack. They lied down, with the boy on top, and she gave him the massage she promised. Her hands kneaded and rubbed the tense muscles of his back, while he continued to enjoy the softness of her breasts. She writhed in pleasure as she felt his tongue licking them.

_A little pervert, aren't you?_ she thought. She moved his face up to her and bat her eyes again.

"Why don't you _take off your clothes, _sweetie?" she suggested sexually. "Then I can pleasure you _further._"

The teen nodded mindlessly. His eyes were half closed. He took off his hat, then his jacket, she his shirt, then his shoes, tthen his socks, then finally his pants and undergarments. He didn't have as good of a body that the Gardevoir hoped for, but he would satisfy her hunger anyway.

"Come sit on my lap," She sang, rubbing her thighs.

The teen obeyed, sitting on her lap and reclining into her breasts.

"That's a good boy..." she said. She proceeded to wrap her hand around his erect cock. She gently squeezed and let go repeatedly, giving the throbbing penis a handjob-massage. She used her other hand to tickle the insides of his thighs. Goosebumps burst out of their skin, and he began to squirm in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his to stop him from moving. She had him right where she wanted...

She wanted to have sex with him so bad, but her hunger was getting in the way. She looked and saw pre-cum oozing out the tip of the boy's dick. She forcefully made him turn over.

"Now, _thrust_ your throbbing manhood into my luxurious _cunt!_" she commanded.

Once again, the boy obeyed. He pushed his dick into the Gardevoir's gaping vagina. The warm, wet confines of its walls clamped down on the dick, giving it a massage of their own. By now, the teen would never loved any other woman. This Gardevoir was just too _perfect!_ He thrust as hard as he could into her love hole, spraying his cum multiple times. Her vagina was honed to perfection. Her walls were silky smooth, able to be gentle on a cock as well as being hard on it at the same time.

After he shot his seed for a fourth time, the Gardevoir commanded, "Now, my little fuck-slave, sleep. Let your tired body rest, and _sssleeeeeeep..._"

Unable to resist such a goddess, the teen fell asleep into the Pokémon's breasts. It was time. Gardevoir's mouth began pink and stretchy. It engulfed the boy's head like a sucker. Her mouth engulfed more of his body, making sucking noise as it did. As the Gardevoir covered mor and more of his body, she began to go back to her regular Ditto form. When the mouth reached the boy's penis, it gave the underside a long stroke, hardening again. Ditto preferred her food to be horny. When the mouth reach his feet, she began to swallow. The sleeping boy was completely unaware of everything that was happening. He was in too much horny bliss to notice. He began jerking off in his sleep as he slipped in to Ditto's warm, slimy stomach, where he would instantly dissolve.

The Ditto lay back, happy to have a human in her stomach. She was yet to find a human that could satisfy her sexually...

**Thanks for reading. If you liked my new Ditto character, please tell me in a review. Also, if you have a request for a Ditto form, you say that, too.**


	2. Blaziken

Ditto was excited about her next catch. She'd found a 17-year-old Trainer and was now wooing him as a Blaziken. With her thick thighs wrapped around him, she was keeping him warm.

"What shall I do to you now?" she asked herself, but itwas loud enough for the teen to hear. Her fingers started walking down is naked body. She grabbed his penis and massaged it a bit.

"You will give me an anal treatment," she commanded. "It's been so long since I've gotten one, and your cock is perfect for what I desire." She run her fingers in her slit, coating them with juices. Sghe then rolled over on top of him and put her fingers inside her fleshy ass cheeks, lubing up the insides. She leaned onto a tree, wanting to do this standing up.

"hurry up and enter me," she commanded. Unable to resist, the teen pushed his waist in her ass cheeks and his hips were swallowed in. He was in love with the size of her butt. She raised her tail, exposing her sticky asshole to him.

He pushed, and felt it slide in slowly aided by her vaginal fluids. He could already feel the intense heat, and tightness of her insides squeezing down hard on his cock. Once he had most of it in; he simply collapsed into her.

His waist sank into her curvy, round ass. Her body felt heavenly from behind, and before he knew it his hands were all over her rump. He squeezed her buttocks gently feeling them squash in his palms. He began to thrust a little; feeling her ass squashing against his waist as he dived into her. He pulled out to below the tip, and could feel her thick, shiny butt ring squeezing tight around it. He penetrated her again feeling the lavish, warm, wet flesh rubbing and sucking on his manhood.

He continued rocking back and forth, keeping her bubble butt pressed firmly against his body. His hands held onto her sides, but were barely able to hold on to her entire posterior. He heard her moaning satisfyingly. He couldn't believe it, but she felt amazing from behind. Who knew a Blaziken's curvy ass would feel this good?

Her tight insides smothered his cock with warmth and wetness. He felt it being sucked in each time he penetrated. There were wet sounds coming from their sexes; as it continued to pump in and out of her warm backside. He started to ur his cum into her, having the most intense orgasm ever.

But he felt something else. It was wet, but it was thick yet stringy. He looked down on saw pink goo coming out her asshole. Not caring, he continued to thrust inside her, actually loving the feeling.

The Blaziken looked back at him and smirked. This teen was so lost in hi perverted ecstasy that he _liked _the pink goo. What she was doing was preparing to devour him.

"Please... _Please_ pleasure my pussy," she said. With just a little difficulty, the teen reached around her large behind and started fingering her cunt. Once she came, the pink goo engulfed his midsection and pulled him back. The pink goo continued oozing out her ass, engulfing the teen's body and caressing his body. Blaziken strutted over to him and sat down on his feet. Her ass slowly opened unrealisticly, Her body started going back to her normal Ditto form. The teen watched in horror at her transformation.

"Thanks for pleasuring me, big boy," she said in a bubbly, rather masculine voice. "Now enjoy your time being digested..."


End file.
